A Risky Resort
by msmelolol
Summary: When Harry recieves a worrying note from Dumbledore, he knows Hogwarts' defences are reaching the limit. What he doesn't know is that Dumbledore has hired some new protectors as a last resort... murderers and betrayers. Rated T for gore.
1. Chapter 1

Harry sat motionless at the long table. No matter how hard he tried, he didn't feel like eating at all.

The beef and roast parsnips on his plate looked so delicious, but nothing could stop his stomach churning.

'Oh, for God's sake, cheer up mate!' muffled Ron, as bits of greasy chicken flew in Harry's direction. Harry subtly wiped off a bit of spittle.

'Ron, can you at least wait until you've swallowed,' sighed Hermione, rolling her eyes, 'It's highly disgusting!'

Harry tried to force a smile but only half succeeded.

'I'm used to it,' he said, feeling his mouth slightly twitch. Even attempting a small sentence seemed to drain him of energy. Reluctantly picking up his fork, he decided to keep quiet and look preoccupied with his food. Thankfully ignorant as ever, Ron just shrugged and carried on stuffing his face.

The Great Hall was full of bright eyed and reenergised students ready for the new school year. The first years, with their either nervous or excited faces, sat in protective huddles on each of the four house tables. Some of the more mature students were wandering the hall, occasionally sitting and chatting with other house members about the most recent Quidditch game or the best products to buy at the newly famous 'Weasley's Wizard Wheezes' joke shop. Two babbling third year boys were discussing the weekend game.

'Did you see the way he just flew right into that blasted bludger!'

'Yeah, almost as bad as James Green's mistake back in the day!'

Harry saw Ron's ears prick up at the corner of his eye, but this seemed to not delay his munching.

'Completely mad if you ask me,' continued one of the boys, 'They should have sacked him in 1999 after that incident with the Tornadoes!'

'If you're talking about Birch, ya' better keep your bloody mouths shut!' Ron was now waving a drumstick in their direction, the chicken skin flapping all over the place. They looked across the table, looking startled. After sniggering with crooked grins, they left for the Hufflepuff table to continue their chat.

Ron put down his bird leg and shamelessly wiped the excess oil on his robes. 'Stupid gits. If you're gonna' talk Quidditch, talk some bloody sense. Birch was set up for that bludger, right Harry?'

Harry snapped his eyes up at the mention of his name. 'Yeah, he's captain for a reason. Completely agree.'

As Ron nodded in concordance and pride while tying a clean napkin around his neck for dessert, Harry continued to play with his cutlery, pleased that he dodged any unwanted questions. However, he could not help but feel Hermione's troubled, protective stare at his downturned head. Unfortunately, she didn't miss anything.

Ron's snores were resonating through the room. The moon was bright and waning through the window and Harry sat on his four-poster bed re-reading the same letter that was handed to him in passing that same evening by Professor McGonagall before entering the hall. It was strange, but the more he read the obviously quickly rushed note, the more his fears intensified.

_Harry,_

_ I apologise deeply for this crudely delivered letter, but this was the only safe way to get this information to you. Learning from the errors my past mistakes, I believe you have the right to know._

_ Of course, Voldemort is building an army of wizards and known magical beings. We all know this. This is the least of my worries._

_ He is making something dangerous… virtually indestructible… something that will do his bidding and will kill anyone in its path. The path, I suspect, is to you._

_ The only thing I know is that famous and powerful witches and wizards have been found completely drained of their blood. It has not been mentioned in The Daily Prophet, unsurprisingly. _

_ Hogwarts, The Order and many trained Aurors will be here to protect the school. I will do everything in my power to keep you and my other students from harm._

Harry's heart was pounding, even though he had read this note a dozen times before the feast. _Something dangerous… virtually indestructible… drained of their blood… _Harry could feel the fear emanating from the letter. He read on.

_I have one order for you. It is not a request. You must stay inside the castle at all times! The grounds are not safe._

_ I know you probably aren't very fond of me at the moment for this, but you must do as I say. I cannot emphasise this enough._

_ Burn this note tonight._

_Albus Dumbledore_

Harry read the thickly underlined command over and over until he couldn't take the sinking feeling he was experiencing. He scrunched up the parchment in his hand, suppressing his anger. How could he stay indoors all year? How could he not go to Hogsmead or sit by the lake with his friends? Were the grounds _really_ that unsafe?

He picked up his wand from his bedside table and pointed it at Dumbledore's note.

'_Lacarnum Inflamari,_' he whispered under his breath. A small flame ignited the parchment. Leaving little smoke, it transformed elegantly into flying ash. For a split second, Harry felt relaxed by the mesmerising dance of the cinders.

A loud snort from across the room woke Harry up from his daze. Ron smacked his lips then carried on snoring. Harry couldn't help but smile fondly at his snoozing friend. He laid his head back into his feathery pillow, closed his eyes and attempted to clear his mind, but he couldn't eliminate the thought of what really scared him the most…

_When has Dumbledore ever sounded this scared?_


	2. Chapter 2

'Potter!'

Harry jumped and felt his chair sway. He hastily grabbed the desk in reflex to stop himself tipping back.

The dark, narrow, beady eyes of Professor Snape were watching him with distaste.

'Do you find this lesson… tedious?'

'No sir.' Harry stifled a yawn. Why hasn't he been able to sleep properly lately?

Snape glided across the room until he was looming over Harry, like a greasy hawk ready to swoop down on his prey. His gaunt face looked down, unforgiving.

'If I find you snoozing off in my lesson again, Potter, I will have you in my office every night this week until curfew writing about the Hippocampus and how to tame one. Do I make myself clear?'

_It's not like I can go outside instead_, thought Harry with resentment.He was finding Snape's condescending tone more insufferable than usual lately. His very presence was enough to make his blood boil. To avoid any unwanted confrontation, Harry just nodded obediently.

'Yes sir.'

'As a result of _today's _insolence, I will demand an essay on the biology of a Hippocampus by Monday.' A dark smirked was smeared across Snape's pale face. 'Be thankful I'm feeling generous today, Potter.'

At long last, the lesson ended. Usually a big fan of Defence Against the Dark Arts, Harry thought that it seemed to have lost its allure since Snape became the teacher. Once again, Harry yawned.

The three were walking down an ancient corridor towards the Griffindor common room, cheerily chatting about the first week back as sixth years.

'That Slughorn character's completely barmy,' exclaimed Ron dramatically as they turned a sharp corner passing shifting suits of armour. 'Have to admit, better teacher than old Snape, but he doesn't even glance at me! I can tell I won't be a favourite this year unlike you two.' His fade drooped in self pity.

'Oh, stop it Ron!' snapped Hermione, 'Teacher's don't have favourites, it's unprofessional. Just because you struggled in that first lesson, doesn't mean you can make judgements!'

Ron smirked, 'Coming from the Teacher's Pet of the century...'

In a flash, Hermione reached over past Harry unexpectedly to whack Ron painfully on the arm.

'Gawd Hermione,' said Ron through gritted teeth, 'have you ever heard of a joke!' He rubbed his arm, continuing to mutter to himself. She ignored his mumbled curses, and turned to Harry who was silently listening to the banter with amusement.

'And what about you Mr Sleepy Head?'

'Not now, Hermione,' Harry groaned. He wasn't up for another one of her mothering lectures. He had endured one every day this week.

'Don't "not now, Hermione" me! It's only been 5 days! You'll never pass the end of term exams at this rate and I'm _not_ taking notes for you again!'

Ron looked slightly wounded at this comment. 'You never took notes for me when I slept in class!'

In comparison, Hermione seemed exasperated. 'That's because it's _unlike_ Harry to sleep in class!'

Ron's ears quickly turned red in embarrassment and he swiftly glanced away to observe a small crowd of attractive fifth year girls. Hermione 'hmphed' and turned the opposite way looking steamed. The three continued to walk along the tightening corridor.

Harry subtly breathed a sigh of relief for the change of subject. His attention span _had_ been wavering lately, he couldn't deny it. He had been meaning to speak to Dumbledore about that unsettling letter privately, but there had been no sign of the finely-dressed elderly man anywhere. Rumour was that he hadn't even left his office. This disconcerted Harry even more…

As they walked past the entrance to the library, Harry was painstakingly reminded of Snape's seven page essay. However, as much as Harry felt guilty, this was a chance to get away from his friends and be alone with his thoughts for a while.

'Urgh, guys, I'll have to meet you there. I've got to start on that damned essay.' He hinted to the library.

Hermione folded her arms and nodded in accord, peering at Harry in a 'well done for taking responsibility' way. Ron just slapped Harry on the back fondly. 'Alright mate, don't stay here too late. Don't want you 'boffing' it up and ending up like poor old Hermione.' He shook his head in sympathy towards her, who was looking like she was going to explode in rage.

Harry laughed, 'I'll make sure, thanks Ron.'

The library was completely empty of students apart from a third year couple snogging behind a book called '_Warlocks and Wonders_.' Madam Pince came scuttling around the corner promptly to 'shoo' them off. The pair ran off, giggling childishly.

Harry strolled along the dusty isles until he came to 'The Bestiary' section. He walked along towards 'H'.

_Hags, Herbridean Blacks, Hellhounds, Hinkypunks… Hippocampi._

Pulling out a book named '_Heroes of the Hippocampus_' by Marcus Felindini, he sat down glumly and started jotting down notes on some rough parchment. He'd do the main essay over the weekend when everyone fancied going to the grounds, and he'd be the unwilling hermit again. He hadn't told his friends about Dumbledore's demand or the undeniable danger to Hogwarts, as he did not want to anyone else to feel this heavy dread he was feeling. Instead, he just found excuses not to go outside, some more believable than others.

Harry stretched away his aching hunch in his back and looked out the shadowy arched window next to him. There was no moon tonight, and the trees of the Forbidden Forest stood sinisterly against the darkening sky. The night was almost calm and gentle, but it was night nonetheless. Harry decided enough was enough and to head back to the dorm.

As he packed away his quill and parchment, he heard a minor rattle. He promptly turned his head towards the window. The night was as still and uneventful as it had been. That was strange, he was _sure _he heard something. He brushed it off as he swung his weighty book-filled bag over his back. He started to walk towards the door in the dimly lit room.

Another rattle. This time, it was louder. Harry froze. He was definitely sure there was something at the window. He listened intently but didn't dare turn around.

_Tap, tap, tap_.

He frowned, and stepped back steadily, turning his heel in preparation. He gathered his courage and turned his head to still see nothing there, not even the excuse of branches near the glass. As cliché as it was, it could just be the wind. Harry sniggered at his paranoia. _Complete pillock he was being._

Just then, something made Harry double take. He had to squint to see. _What was that?_ Guided by his curiosity, he found himself walking slowly towards the grimy, neglected window. He stopped a few feet away, feeling a slight shudder of anticipation. Leaning forward, and holding his breath, he stared outside.

_Tap, tap, tap. Tap, tap, tap._

His heart was pounding in fear. He felt a trickle of sweat down his flushing face. He felt the presence of something beastly, right there... right above him… He clenched his fists, feeling his sweaty palms slipping. He shakily lifted his head, and sure enough, disturbing yellow gazed back at him. They were monstrous and lustful, with dark slits within the centre. In complete shock and terror, Harry could not move nor gasp. He could not avert his eyes.

Eventually, he found the strength in his legs to shakily step back. As he gradually moved away, the more of the 'thing' was revealed. It was hanging upside down in deformity watching Harry in amusement. A slender figure in a stained pink cloak, it seemed female, and almost beautifully human. Above the neck… the beauty halted. A mouth of razor sharp bloody teeth growing ear to ear smiled psychotically at the terrified young wizard before it…

Without thinking or considering to defend himself, Harry ran, and didn't look back…


	3. Chapter 3

'Calm down, mate, and _breath _for crying out loud!'

Harry's throat felt like it had been cut by knives as he panted hard. He leaned up against a stone pillar struggling to catch his breath. He stared in panic at Ron straight in the eye, lost for words.

Unsurprisingly, Ron looked concerned.

'Now, tell me what's wrong, eh?'

'Not…*gasp* no…I.' A sharp pain in his side started throbbing as his lungs gulped for air. He felt himself shaking as the razor-mouthed monstrosity came rushing back into his memory. His trembling body overwhelmed with fear and adrenaline, he could not help but vomit right where he was standing. Ron jumped back in pure surprise to avoid the unexpected projection.

'Woah mate, chill! What the hell…!'

Harry didn't have time for this. 'Ron... I saw…' he spat the last of the fluid out and coughed in distaste, 'I saw a thing…*pant*… a thing back there!'

'You're gonna' have to be more specific,' Ron said kindly, patting Harry's back.

'Ron, what's up with Potter?' Seamus peered out from behind the portrait of the Fat Lady looking rather bewildered, and no wonder. He and Ron were enjoying a comfortable chat in the Griffindor common room, when Harry unexpectedly dragged Ron outside in haste, leaving Seamus mid-sentence. He looked down by their feet in disgust. 'And what's all thisgunk!'

Harry ignored the distraction, focusing on Ron's quizzical face, like it was the most important thing in the world to tell him what happened. He inhaled deeply.

'Ron, it was a monster… a beast of some kind. Outside the library, it was tapping at the window. It was hanging upside down, and was looking at me straight in the eye!'

Ron's eyebrow was raised in disbelief. After a few painfully long seconds, he frowned anxiously. 'Harry, you're obviously sick and it's getting late…'

Harry abruptly cut him off and looked at him pleadingly. When no sign of support was eminent, he turned to Seamus, who was watching Harry in pity.

'It was a human, a woman of sorts with dark hair.' Harry waved his arms frantically, attempting to describe the horrific image in his mind. 'Her cloak was stained with dirt and…and blood! She was smiling at me with long sharp teeth… !'

All of sudden, Ron's eyes widened in shock, and he swiftly turned to Seamus. Harry watched in surprised uncertainly as the two exchanged a look of revelation. Seamus then gradually moved his gaze back towards Harry, head tilted and eyes narrowed in puzzlement.

'You've been reading too much of the Daily Prophet lately that your imagination has gone wild, Harry. Maybe you saw a usual 'run-of-the-mill' ghost and thought it was something else.' Seamus stepped out from behind the portrait, and, minding the sick puddle, he sauntered towards Harry, laying a hand on his tense shoulder. 'Come on, I'll take you to Madam Pomfrey.'

Harry forcefully pulled his shoulder away from Seamus. How could they ignore this? Did they think of him as a raving lunatic? Suddenly, something struck home.

'What do you mean, 'read too much of the Daily Prophet'?'

Ron stared at him in incredulity. 'What your describing sounds a lot like that Death Eater… you know… that escaped Azkaban last month. But that would be stupid!'

Harry shook is head in response and shot confused glances between the two of his friends, seeking answers. He hadn't been reading the Daily Prophet at all lately, mainly due to the fact that he could not physically take any more bad news. He felt ashamed at this rare bout of cowardice.

Ron sighed in exasperation, unsubtly showing that he'd rather be in bed then re-telling news stories. 'Ever heard of Mileena? You-Know-Who's famous failed experiment? The most savage half-breed known to wizard-kind!'

Harry grimaced in rage and impatience, 'No, Ron, I don't know a bloody thing! Now stop with these questions and tell me what I saw!'

Ron looked taken aback by the unnecessary outburst. He eventually huffed and turned away seemingly hurt.

'Enough of this, Harry! She was locked up, she escaped, no one can get into Hogwarts, neither can she, _end of_!' Ron's ears were flaming with irritation. He walked towards the portrait in a stroppy fury. 'I'm going to bed! You should too Seamus. Leave Harry alone with his imagination.'

Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing! He felt nothing but brutal betrayal and anger! Fists clenched, he watched as two of his best friends crawled into the warm glow of the common room. Seamus paused and frowned at Harry in condescending sympathy before he closed the portrait door.

Harry found himself stood, unyielding, in front of the great stone statue, tense and determined. He needed definite answers now… he needed to see Dumbledore face to face. However, something occurred to him that made his eye twitch in annoyance at being too headstrong. _I don't know the blasted password! _ He glared at the gargoyle blocking his path, as if just looking would force the giant obstruction to leap aside. Of course, nothing happened…

Harry slumped into a sitting heap on the floor, feeling his laboured muscles finally relax. Wiping beads of cold sweat from his forehead, he twisted his head to look outside the adjacent window. The night sky had become denser with heavy grey clouds that now blended with the gloomy atmosphere. Surprisingly, he partially hoped for a monstrous face with bloody teeth and pitted yellow eyes to appear. He was prepared to see the monster again. He wanted to prove to himself he wasn't imagining things... or was he? What was this about an escaped Death Eater? 'Mileena?'

'The most powerful weapon ever made…?'

A sudden realisation hit him like a mace across his head! How could he not have thought of this!

'_He is making something dangerous…virtually indestructible…'_

_The letter… it mentioned a weapon of sorts_…

Harry panicked as he then re-played Ron's words…

Mileena was a failed weapon. What if Voldemort was trying again…? What if he succeeds this time? _What if what I saw _was _Mileena?_ So many darn questions…

Harry stared down at the floor, trying to make sense of the chaos that was swirling in his mind before he might let it loose and scream. He clutched his hair, shaking.

Just then, a loud, thumping sound erupted in front of him. Eyes shooting up, he saw the gargoyle had bounded aside. Harry scrambled to his feet in preparation… He heard refined footsteps echoing down the stone spiral staircase. Holding his breath, hoping it was the Headmaster himself, Harry waited steadily.

A moving shadow appeared that became darker with every step… Harry widened his eyes in astonishment…

Who came down the stairs was not Dumbledore, but a woman shrouded in a faded and worn emerald cloak. As she walked, sea green boots could be seen emerging under her garbs. The lower half of her olive-skinned face was covered in a jade silk mask that seemed well preserved and vibrant. As she came down the steps, she did not acknowledge Harry. She didn't even glimpse at his confused expression as she swept passed him. Suddenly, a few feet down the corridor, she stopped and a deep, calm voice materialized.

'You want something?' She did not turn to look at Harry. Her tone suggested that she did not appreciate Harry's intriguing gaze. He couldn't help but feel slightly afraid of this emerald stranger…

'Uh, no, sorry.'

Quite boorishly, she brushed Harry off like gum on the bottom off her tattered boot, and carried on gliding down the corridor, cloak fluttering around her ankles. When she was eventually out of sight down the darkening corridor, Harry drew his suspicious stare away and ran up the spiral staircase in sudden remembrance of his task, before the gargoyle jumped back into his forever-long guarding post. He twisted up the stone flooring and reached the great wooden door. As he stepped forward in haste to knock, he heard a stern woman's voice that could only be Professor McGonagall's.

'I can't believe what you have put this school into, Albus!'

Harry held his trembling breath as he strained his hearing.

The voice of Dumbledore replied in soft quality. 'I can understand your concern, Minerva, but I cannot think of any other possible solution.'

'That 'Jade' girl had her weapon out just now! Did you not see! Once we discussed the problem, she was threatening to become violent!' McGonagall's voice was becoming shrill. 'Well, I think this was exceedingly irresponsible of you, Albus. Those three, dare I say it, _maniacs _are around children. _Children_!'

'I know Professor,' sighed Dumbledore calmly, 'but they are the only hope we have.'

There was silence. Harry's heart was pulsing fiercely.

'Now,' continued the controlled Headmaster, 'I have requested that Miss Jade will persuade Miss Mileena to keep her hunting restricted to the forest, and to not bring her prey to the grounds.'

McGonagall sniffed in disgust, 'I certainly hope not! Students are becoming worried and _suspicious_ with carcasses strewn all over the grounds.'

Harry could hear the sound of Dumbledore's fond chuckle emanating through the hollow door.

'Be fortunate it's not the students…'

'_Albus_!'

'I jest, my dear, I jest.'

A shaky sigh from McGonagall was heeded. 'Oh Albus… Why them? Why those three? They care for nothing but killing! They have murdered, for goodness sake!'

'They are under my supervision. They will do no harm to the students.'

A slight rare sob erupted from McGonagall; sorrow and dread apparent in her voice. 'How can you be sure though? What could you give them? What could you promise them?'

Harry lingered on baited breath…

'Revenge, my dear Professor. It is revenge.'


	4. Chapter 4

Harry awoke with a start. He found himself slouching at an empty table in the common room in a puddle of his own drool where he had unexpectedly fallen asleep. He pushed his sleep-heavy body to attention and wiped his chin carelessly with his sleeve. As his blurry eyes adjusted to the light, the memory of last night came flowing back into his awakening mind. He looked down on the desk to see a chaotic mess of the Daily Prophet and magazines, dating back to the beginning of the term. He had rifled through the pile of them near the Gryffindor notice board and updated himself all night on news regarding what he had over-heard between Dumbledore and McGonagall. He picked up the nearest issue of the Daily Prophet and glanced at the grotesque and disturbing image in front of him.

The beastly deformation, known as 'Mileena,' dominated the front page. Her body, which was abnormally flawless, was covered in old, bloody bandages, as if she had been brutally attacked. She was squatting on the floor like a preying creature, snarling at the camera, her razor-sharp teeth stained with blood; her mouth salivating and her pus-coloured eyes wide with hunger. The only thing hindering her from pouncing on the seemingly shaky photographer were four brutally built aurors struggling to keep her down with their 'enchanted chain' spell wrapped around her neck, her arms and her ankles. The image made Harry shiver uncomfortably. The heading read: _Captured then lost!_

_ 18 years ago, this vile monstrosity was discovered in a 'death pit' outside Herbald Manor in Norfolk where 2 other death eaters were found administering plans set out by He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named. It was found devouring flesh from Muggles and Muggle-born Witches and Wizards, which the death eaters admitted that they had been feeding it. 'To teach her to hunt those that should be hunted,' explained one of the death-eaters named Jade (no recorded surname) when forced in questioning, who seemed to have some twisted fondness for this hellish creature. It was later found that this beast was a biological experiment concocted by You-Know-Who for unknown reasons that caused an outburst in magical politics that same year._

_ 32 first-class aurors were needed to arrest the 2 death-eaters and restrain their 'pet'._

_ Now they have somehow escaped the grasp and the kiss of the dementors, and are now roaming our very streets. The Ministry is monitoring all areas and making it a priority to re-capture them. But would they succeed? Would they stay captured? This makes us ask the question. **Are any of us safe?**_

Harry felt himself biting his lip in concentration and utter confusion. What was Dumbledore thinking, letting psychopaths like Jade and Mileena into Hogwarts? He clenched his fist into a strained ball and pounded the table in frustration. Underneath the article were the black and white pictures of the two death eaters mentioned. One was captioned 'Jade' which showed the shrouded stranger, unmasked and frowning, that Harry had been so close in contact with last night outside Dumbledore's office. Her colourless eyes were narrow and fixated on the reader, as if to threaten whoever glances. To think he was feet away from one of the most dangerous women of all time… he felt sick to the stomach. However, the other picture had eluded him all night…

What he saw was a young proud woman, no older than the other, that seemed completely harmless to the sight. With long dark hair cascading down her back and pale white skin, she had an almost regal air to her that made her stand out on the pallid page. Regardless of the fact she was painfully chained, with fresh blood trickling down her smooth neck with the tightness, there was a feeling of calmness about her. A feeling of leadership… Underneath read: _Kitana._

'Harry!'

Harry gasped subconciously at the tense voice and grabbed the article to thrust it into Hermione's astonished face.

'Hermione, I need to talk to you about this!'

She carefully took the newspaper with suspicion, and fleetingly looked down at the front page. Shaking her head, in what seemed like irritation, she promptly handed it back to Harry.

'Look, I know what happened with you last night. Ron told me.'

Harry bit his lip in annoyance. No doubt Ron made the story seem more unbelievably than it already sounded.

'Hermione! You need to hear it from _me_!' Harry pleaded to his trusting friend. 'After I told Ron, I went to Dumbledore's office last night and overheard a conversation, and this girl, Jade, walked right out of it!' He pointed to the picture of the woman with the murderous glare. Hermione's eyes locked onto Harry's. Her eyes seemed kind and understanding, but unbelieving.

'Harry…'

He wasn't going to give up.

'That's not all. Dumbledore has employed them. I suspect he has employed Kitana as well as there was a mention of three girls. My main concern is about Mileena...'

'Harry, please…'

'Just hear me out. We need to find out what would possess Dumbledore to do this...'

'Harry!'

Her voice was so sharp and spiteful that Harry couldn't help but gaze at her in utter confusion. With a pang of puzzled guilt, he saw that Hermione's eyes were a watery glaze.

'Hermione… what's wrong?' With all other concern out of his mind, Harry leaned across the jumbled desk and reached for her trembling hand. To his wounded surprise, Hermione snatched her hand away in anger.

'Stop talking about that…that _thing_!'

Harry could not hide his quizzical expression. He knew Hermione too well. Whenever she lost her calm exterior to rage, it meant she felt fear.

Hermione continued, trying to compose herself. 'It scares me.'

Harry lifted himself out of the chair, attempting to comfort his terrified friend. 'Hermione, you have to believe me. I'm not trying to scare you. It really is happening…'

'Dumbledore knows what he's doing! I don't care what's happening!'

Harry slouched back down onto the hard chair, unable to comprehend what was being said. 'Hermione, how could you not care? We could be in danger…'

'STOP!'

Silence. An uncomfortable air wavered between the two of them. After an awkward minute, Harry couldn't hold back a disappointed shake of his head, glaring at Hermione's downturned head.

She sensed this with what sounded like fault. 'I'm sorry Harry. I feel safe here. I don't want to feel frightened.' She turned away briskly, not even looking at Harry's bewildered expression. This wasn't like her at all.

As his last hope of support walked away, her bushy hair swaying out of sight up to the girl's dorm, Harry's heart sank with impossible guilt as sudden realisation dawned upon him. He looked down at the article underneath the grim picture of the blood-splattered Mileena.

_ It was found devouring flesh from Muggles and Muggle-born Witches and Wizards…_

Harry laid his head down softly onto the desk, feeling like the stupidest friend to ever have existed…

'Hermione, I'm so sorry…'


End file.
